Sun and Moon
by tentsubasa
Summary: A Joe x Mimi story about the love of two people who can be as different as day and night. Set in between Season 1 and 2 and post-Season 2.


***sigh* Apparently as far as **_**Digimon**_** goes, all I'm good for is songfics. So depressing; I still can't get the date scene right in "The Princess and the Servant." It's been almost a year! (T_T) **

**The song this time is "Sun and Moon" from the musical **_**Miss Saigon**_** (youtube**…**com/watch?v=fqqvXwSVgXg****; replace the ellipsis with a single period****). In the song, the two main characters, Kim and Chris, liken themselves to the moon and sun, respectively. But since, to me at least, Joe seems more like the moon and Mimi more like the sun, I switched their parts. **

**Lyrics that are supposed to belong to Joe will be in bold and Mimi's in **_**bold italics**_**. When the lyrics are by both characters, they will be in _bold italics and underlined_****.**

**This is set somewhere in between Season 1 and 2. I'm not really sure where in there Mimi had to leave for the USA, so…we'll pretend that she moved right before Season 2 started and that they're 15 (Joe) and 13 (Mimi) and that they are already dating. =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Digimon**_**, _Miss Saigon_ (and thus, "Sun and Moon")**** or any of their affiliates.**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Joe!" Mimi gaily called as she turned around briefly to look back at him, her left foot poised to take a step backward.<p>

Joe took a second to appreciate the picture of loveliness before him, his eyes lingering ever so slightly on her soft, pink lips. With a chuckle he sped up to walk beside her, confidently taking her small hand in his.

Mimi's grin widened at the physical contact, leaning in briefly to give his arm a little hug.

As she pulled away again, Joe felt his eyes trace over her face in amazement.

**You are sunlight and I moon**

He was dating Mimi Tachikawa, Digidestined of Sincerity. He couldn't believe it himself sometimes.

**Joined by the gods of fortune**

They were different in so many ways, like day and night, but—he looked sidelong at her.

**Midnight and high noon  
>Sharing the sky<strong>

Somehow they were finding that they were perfect for one another.

**We have been blessed, you and I**

He gave her hand a squeeze and gazed at her in unabashed adoration, choosing to enjoy these last moments he had with her before she left with her family for the States.

Mimi looked up at him with a sweet smile. She was the luckiest girl in the world. As they started to climb up the grassy hill, he took the lead, gently guiding her toward the summit.

_**You are here like a mystery**_

She couldn't take her eyes off him. The moonlight slanting off his hair made it look like glossy, polished ebony, giving him a dashing, debonair aura. She couldn't believe that he was hers.

_**I'm from a world that's so different  
>From all that you are<strong>_

They were practically opposites, and...he was so much more mature than she was—steady and reliable like the foundation of a building. This wasn't to say that she was _unreliable_, just…she wasn't like him. She had been so surprised and ecstatic when she found out that he liked her too.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they settled themselves on the grass. She wished the morning would never come.

_**How in the light of one night **_

Their eyes locked for a minute before they began to move in slightly.

_**Did we come so far?**_

**Outside day starts to dawn**

Joe's eyes were filled only with her. Her joy, her radiance, her beauty—they all filled his heart.

_**Your moon still floats on high**_

Mimi felt herself drawn to him, mesmerized by his dark eyes that shone with love for her. She tilted her neck back slightly to maintain eye contact as the distance between them closed a little more.

**The birds awake**

He vaguely heard the sounds of the rest of the world waking as they leaned ever closer.

_**The stars shine too**_

His eyes went on and on like the deep, dark recesses of space.

**My hands still shake**

He trembled slightly as he felt her breath on his lips. He gulped as his unsteady fingers lightly caressed her cheek, before finally coming to rest on her jaw.

_**I reach for you**_

She felt her eyes close and leaned in a bit closer. Her first kiss…

Hesitantly, he moved a little closer, still not quite all the way, but pretty close. Licking his lips, he finally firmly pressed his lips to hers, and the heavens exploded.

_**And we meet in the sky!**_

They didn't know how long they stayed that way before slowly parting, the tingling sensation of the kiss lingering on their lips. They sat for awhile afterward smiling at each other, the morning light heightening the sparkle of their eyes and the sweet, tender glow of love that radiated from their faces.

Eventually good-byes were said and the lovers were parted by oceans, continents, and even time itself for day for her was night for him. They remained this way for many years until the day the sun finally came back to stay.

Joe's eyes softened as he drank in the vision before him.

**You are sunlight and I moon**

"_White, like many colors, suits her_," he decided, admiring her white kimono with its gold autumn-leaf accents and red under garment. As he took the third sip of the ceremonial sake, he looked deeply into her eyes and handed the cup to her.

**Joined here**

Her eyes shone as she took the cup from his fingers before demurely bringing it to her own lips and taking three sips. Giving the cup back to the shrine maiden, the couple turned to the Shinto priest, who blessed their marriage, completing the ceremony.

**Bright'ning the sky **

With joyous smiles, the two walked out of the shrine, leading the procession as the photographer took some shots of them heading to the reception. Just as they stepped off of the shrine grounds, Joe got a mischievous look in his eyes.

**With the flame **

Pausing for a second, he drew Mimi closer to him and whispered in her ear, "You may now kiss your bride." In astonishment she looked up at him just in time for him to catch her sweet lips with his own.

**Of love**

She felt herself lean into the kiss happily. It was just like him to figure out a way to give her the perfect wedding ceremony: one that encompassed her favorite parts of both the traditional and Western ceremonies.

- (^_^) -

Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind her and nuzzled his nose in her hair for a few seconds. Even after a year, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered in her ear, giving her a playful peck on her cheek.

Mimi turned her head to beam at him. "Hello yourself," she replied with a giggle, kissing him sweetly on the lips as she put down the cup she had been drying.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, studying her face for even the slightest hint of a sign of fatigue.

She smiled reassuringly, "I'm feeling wonderful; don't you worry about me."

"I know you say that, but-"

"Shh! Joe!" Her face broke into a radiant smile as she moved his hands to a spot on her stomach.

Joe's startled look faded away to one of awestruck wonder. Doctor or no doctor, nothing had prepared him for the sensation of feeling his own child kicking through the walls of Mimi's womb.

She looked impishly up at him. "I'd say we're both doing just fine."

He smiled back in a way that made her heart melt and gave her another long, loving kiss.

_**Made of  
><span>Sunlight<span>  
><span>Moonlight<span>**_

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are! I chose this song because my mom made me listen to it because she really likes Lea Salonga, who played Kim in both the original London and Broadway casts. It was a beautiful song and as I listened to it, I thought of Joe and Mimi. =P<strong>

**There are 3 pictures of Joe and Mimi that I absolutely love, and the last scene was inspired by one of them (rockleetist**…**deviantart**…**com/art/Jyoumi-Kicking-125409405). Truthfully, I kind of wrote that part first. (^_^; )**

**Please review!**


End file.
